Rendezvous with Destiny
Transcript Game: Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 Previous mission: Hill 30 Next mission: Silence the Guns Date: June 6, 1944 Location: Somewhere over Normandy Baker's introduction I never asked to be squad leader, but I had no choice. Now I've got thirteen soldiers under my command. Thirteen men depending on me to make the right decisions and not get them killed. Thirteen families relying on me to bring their husbands and sons home. Thirteen. Thirteen is not a lucky number. Conflict Baker starts to wake up. Mac is the first to get to his feet. Mac: Stand up! Baker and the others stood up. Mac: Hook up! Baker and the others hooked up. Mac: Check your equipment! Each soldier checked his equipment. Mac: Remember! This squad sticks together! Once you hit the ground, find Baker! Sound off! Fourteen OK! Thirteen OK! Twelve OK! The C-47 plane's right wing gets hit by Flak 88. Hartsock: Corrion's hit! Garnett: Let's get the hell out of here! Allen: We gotta jump Sarge! Mac: We wait for the green light! Allen: We wait any longer, there won't be a fucking green light! Mac: Baker! Stand in the door! Mac shoves Baker in the doorway. Baker looks out and sees tracer bullets hitting other C-47s and paratroopers dropping from them. Baker: I never asked to be squad leader. A tracer bullet hits the left wing of the C-47, forcing Baker to jump. Baker parachute opens and sees his leg bag plummet to the ground. Less than a thirty seconds later, Baker lands on the branch of a tree and falls from it. Baker soon links up with Mac. Mac: Baker! Where the hell's all your gear? Well shit... Take my .45 and shoot anything that's wearing grey. Mac takes out his .45 and hands it to Baker. Baker follows Mac through the rest of the mission. German Soldier: Ich glaube, um den brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. believe, need to make us around that we no more worries." www.freetranslation.com German Soldier #2: Ob da noch mehr von ihnen sind? whether there yet more of them?" www.freetranslation.com Get 'em now! Mac and Baker open up and cut down the two German soldiers. The two then see a dead paratrooper dangling from a tree. Mac: There's a couple of houses here. I'm gonna try and figure out where the hell we are. I don't know where the hell we are, but I sure as shit don't want to stay here with all these Krauts about. Let's move Baker. Mac and Baker eventually reach a house. Cole: Flash! Mac: Thunder! Who's there? Lieutenant Colonel Robert Cole and Leggett emerge from the darkness. Leggett: Oh shit! Mac and Baker! I thought I was lost! Cole: Quiet! Keep your voice down or the whole God damn German army will show up. They'll (probably "There'll") be plenty of time to reminisce later. Mac: Anybody know where we are? Leggett: No idea. Cole: I'll find out. Stay put. Cole walks up to the door of the house and knocks. Cole: Hello. Je suis American. am American. French Woman: S'il vous plait, laissez-nous en paix. leave us in peace. Cole: AMERICANS. What town is this? French Woman: S'il vous plait, partez d'ici! leave here!" Cole: Any of ya'll know French? I can't understand a God damn word she's jabbering. Leggett: I speak a bit sir. Cole: Then get your ass over here, son. Leggett approaches the door. Leggett: Pouvez-vous nous dire ou nous sommes? you tell us where we are?" French Woman: Juste au nord-est de Sainte Mere Eglise. north-east of Sainte Mere Eglise. Leggett: Uh, she says we are just Northeast of St. Mere Eglise. Cole: Dammit. Well we're headed in the wrong direction. I'm going to see if I can gather some more guys. Ya'll head that way through that gate and link up with anyone else you find as you head East. Cole walks up to Baker. Cole: Stay alive. That's an order! Mac, Baker, and Leggett head to the gate, which is located on the left side of the house. Chapter ends.